


captain shirogane

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Keith loves Shiro so much and he just wants to show it, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 7, Sappy, Slow Sex, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: "Permission to board, Captain?" Keith grins, not pushing in yet, teasing.Shiro groans, arm up over his face to hide his blush, "Oh my god, Keith, yes, come on."or alt;Keith and Shiro haven't been able to be alone together in a while and Keith needs to show Shiro how much he's missed him, how much he loves him.





	captain shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> so many posts talking about Keith calling Shiro Captain and teasing him about "coming aboard" and my dirty mind just ran with this  
> but of course somehow i managed to put in sappy emotional slow sex bc Keith is so happy Shiro is here and alive  
> this is AFTER season 7, like completely after the fight and all that. however my dumb brain some how forgot Shiro's floating arm completely??? pretend it's just deactivated or smth LMAO

Keith finally yanks Shiro’s boxers off from around his ankles, tossing them off towards the wall while Shiro chuckles and resettles his legs up on Keith’s hips. 

“You act like they’ve personally offended you or something,” the man teases, shoulders rolling as he settles back on the pillow under his head. 

Keith rolls his eyes and leans down over him so he can steal a kiss and then move away before Shiro can cup his face with his hand. He ends up smiling when Shiro pouts at him. 

Not that it affects Keith any. No, he’s been immune to Shiro’s cute ass faces for a long time. 

The snap of the lube cap catches Shiro’s attention for a moment. He watches Keith smear lube between his fingers which then press up against his entrance. They’re not cold but it’s surprising enough to make him hold his breath. 

The pressure breaches and Keith quickly makes it two fingers pushing inside, twisting and stretching. It makes Shiro groan, his weight shifts off to the side when he reaches down with his hand to grab at Keith’s elbow. 

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me. I’m not-“ Shiro starts up, a bit of frustration leaking into his voice, but Keith makes a sharp noise at him and Shiro shuts his mouth. 

“I know. But I want to,” he’s not had Shiro in so long. There’s never been an appropriate time between getting Shiro comfortable in his new body and making their way to Earth. 

Seeing Shiro in his Commander uniform again had set something off in Keith though. He looked different, older and more serious yes, but there was something else. (He’d later come to realize it was a weird sense of normality. That this was supposed to be their life, at the Garrison, together, not worrying about saving the entire universe. It was a fantasy of what could have been.)

Where before Shiro’s hair had been black, now it’s white. And Keith finds he likes the look just as much as he did before the discoloration. Shiro doesn’t look any older other than before with the white hair and honestly, he kind of looks younger. Maybe that’s the new burst of energy. Becoming the Captain of the Atlas did some serious morale boost and it shows. 

The stark white hair was something to get used to but Keith likes it. Hell, Shiro could dye his hair the ugliest green ever and Keith would still find a way to like it. 

His eyes flicker down, just to watch his free fingers push up from Shiro’s thigh through the same coarse white hair above his dick. It’s soft, warm from Shiro’s body heat, damp with sweat and precum. Maybe Keith should find playing with Shiro pubes to be a little gross but damnit everything has a dumb blushy rose-tint to it when he looks at Shiro. The fact he’s alive and here and Keith gets to touch all he wants to make sure it’s real-

Shiro made a noise that sounded like a snort and maybe if he had his other arm he’d be swatting away Keith’s curious hand, maybe even complaining about it. He’s always been a little body shy. Somehow it makes Keith fall in love harder. 

Instead, Shiro holds onto Keith’s arm tighter, sucking in a breath when a third finger nudges in along the others. Keith kisses at the small wrinkle between Shiro’s silver-grey eyebrows, the warm flush on his cheeks, the right and then the left, the corner of his mouth. When Keith pulls away Shiro has tears on his cheeks, beading up under shut eyelids, eyelashes sticking together with the moisture. He’s  _ beautiful _ .

“I’ve got you,” Keith whispers, chest tight, “I love you.” 

And god does he love this man. With everything Keith has he loves Shiro. Words fail him and all he can do is hope to fuck Shiro hard enough that he’ll feel it tomorrow and the next day and the next time they have a meeting with the Garrison officials. 

Keith’s fingers pull away and slick up his cock before he lets the head of his dick nudge up against Shiro. 

Shiro’s eyes have opened again. And thank god he’s stopped crying but his eyes are still a little watery and dark. Keith smirks. He has a pretty good idea of how to get Shiro’s mind off whatever sad or sappy thing he’s thinking about right now. 

“Permission to board, Captain?” 

It’s funny to watch Shiro’s face light up. The man is so easily flustered and Keith finds that it’s his favorite thing to do, to tease Shiro into a blushing stuttery mess. 

“Oh my god, Keith. Seriously?” Shiro groans and puts his arm over his eyes, then moves it to pinch the bridge of his nose and hide his face. Keith laughs, takes his other hand and tries to pull Shiro’s wrist away, tugging harder when Shiro resists.

When Keith makes an inquiring hum, Shiro huffs like he’s being personally offended and fixes Keith with the weakest glare he’s ever been subjected to. 

“Yes, Keith, come  _ on _ .” 

“Thank you, Captain.” 

The end of his taunt is drawn out, a low filthy utterance of the title as Keith rolls his hips forward and pushes inside until his hips meet Shiro’s ass. He shifts on his knees, hands finding Shiro’s thighs and hiking them further up, holding on, finding a better grip so when he finally starts thrusting slow, Shiro can’t crawl away from him. 

They’re in a good position like this, Shiro’s hips angled just right where Keith only needs to shift again once more before he’s grinding in against Shiro’s prostate. The man under him lights up with a groan and his hand moves away to grab onto the flimsy sheets. 

Keith doesn’t fuck Shiro like he’s got a mission or something personal to settle. He’s got all the time in the universe right now. They have all fucking night and Keith plans on using every minute to draw this out and burn it in his memory. 

The way Shiro’s skin glimmers softly in the dark room, the way Keith’s enhanced sight can let him see the sheen of sweat across his skin. Or the way he can see Shiro’s muscles over his ribs when he gasps and takes in hard breaths. Or the way his back arches that much more when Keith’s hands slip over to his waist and squeeze, pull him closer so every thrust slides as deep as he can. 

Shiro’s blush has travelled down the back of his neck, spread at his chest and fuck-  _ fuck _ Keith moves a hand so he can twist one of Shiro’s nipples. They’re hard and way too tempting to not play with. 

Shiro bites at his lips a few times before his mouth drops open on Keith’s name, so close to a whine. He begs Keith to move more, pick up the pace, do something else other than take his sweet ass time. 

And of course Keith ignores him.

Shiro says please and Keith loves the word, suddenly, please becomes the best word he’s ever heard in his entire life. Keith grunts out a no and keeps going. 

It must be minutes, hours, before they both feel that warm, numbing spark creep up on them. It’s Shiro first, noises getting louder, more frequent, pleas and nonsense turning into wordless whines and moans. When Shiro tightens up around him and cums on his own stomach Keith’s breath stutters and he bites out a curse. He breaks his pace, fucking into Shiro hard and fast for a few thrusts, chasing his orgasm right off the edge. 

They’re both shaky and out of breath after it. They’re sticky and sweaty and hot and gross and Keith could lay on top of Shiro for eternity like this. Getting to listen to his breaths evening out and going to normal again, getting to feel his fluttering heartbeat finally settle back into its steady rhythm. 

There are no words. Keith can’t find his voice at all and just hopes Shiro understands when he kisses him with everything he has. 

_ I love you. _

_ I need you. _

_ You’re everything.  _

_ I love you. _


End file.
